


Struck By Lightning

by winterwidow08



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwidow08/pseuds/winterwidow08
Summary: Just another normal day at the Avengers Tower... well as normal as it gets ;)





	Struck By Lightning

The avengers were all gathered in the kitchen trying to have a proper breakfast together when Tony made another joke about Clint’s strange bird tendencies that really deeply hurt Clint. But he didn’t want to give Tony the satisfaction of breaking him, so he held it in and excused himself from the group, heading up to his nest. 

 

When he got up to the roof he was expecting to see his perfectly laid out nest. But instead he found Falcon rummaging around in his stuff and ruining everything! 

 

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?!” 

 

“Oh I was just rearranging some things, making it feel more like home, you know?”

 

“HOME?! THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME! THIS IS MY NEST! NO ONE’S WELCOMED HERE EXCEPT NAT WHEN I GIVE HER EXPLICIT PERMISSION!!!”

 

“I’m sorry, I just thought it was my nest too since you told me about it and we’re both named after birds...”

 

“OUT OUT GET OUTTTTTTT!!!”

 

After Hawkeye shooed Falcon out of his nest, he went to work fixing the huge mess Sam caused. But as he was moving his nest back to its proper location, an alarmingly large flash of lightning flashed before him and he instantly knew he was screwed. 

 

“Shit” Clint thought as he looked down and saw the huge circle marked for Thor’s landing spot right beneath his feet. He tried to leap out of danger but it was too late. Before he could even bend his knees to flee, a god came falling from the sky and landed right on top of him. 

 

\-----

 

The avengers were having another food fight when Thor came in carrying an unconscious Clint in his arms. 

 

“It appears that I have squashed our feathered friend” bellowed Thor

 

Nat and Tony looked up from the upturned table they were hiding behind at the sound of Thor’s voice, and instantly started laughing their heads off when they saw the little Hawk in Thor’s massive arms. Tony then whipped out his phone and took a picture while Steve looked generally concerned and Bruce just sighed and went back to drinking his tea. 

 

Clint began to stir and finally woke up still in Thor’s arms

 

“Oh hey there Thor, haven’t seen you for a while” said Clint looking up at Thor but then realizing he was being carried and sprang out of his grasp. 

 

“What the hell?!” said a very shocked and embarrassed Clint. To answer his question Tony came over and showed Clint the picture of him being carried bridal style in Thor’s arms with his thumb hovering dangerously close to the post button. 

 

“Don’t you dare Stark.”

 

But it was no use, Tony hit post and immediately ran away as an arrow flew right by him and nicked his ear. 

 

Tony went to bed that night feeling pleased with himself for successfully embarrassing another one of his teammates without getting too badly injured. But little did he know that Hawkeye was perched in the vents right above him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what y'all think? plz comment :)


End file.
